Wake up
by sSmile
Summary: Саске, Гаара и Сасори са синове на влиятелни и заможни личности. Но често се случва те да кръшкат от задълженията си, в предследване на по-луди изживявания. Дали няма да си навлекат неприятности?
1. Chapter 1

- По-голям тъпак от теб не съм срещал през целия си жалък досегашен живот... – Засмя се млад мъж на около 21 години, удряйки шеговито приятеля си по рамото. После с едно движение сложи широката качулка на главата си, след което намести тъмните очила пред очите си. Единствено няколко черни кичура останаха на показ, попадали върху бледото му лице. Младежът прибра ръцете в джобовете си и се заоглежда наоколо.

- Загубеняк... – беше тихият отговор. До него вървеше момче на същата възраст. Беше висок, слаб. Върху червената му коса бе поставена шапка с каскет, наклонен настрани. Виждаха се само контурите на очите му през тъмните стъкла на очилата му.

Беше онази част от съботния ден, когато главните улици на града бяха обсипани с хора. Слънцето се бе скрило зад няколко черни буреносни облака, но това не пречеше на гражданите на Коноха да излязат навън и да се порадват на почивката си.

Двамата продължаваха да си прокарват път измежду струпалите се покрай множеството сергии люде. Саске Учиха бе преметнал през рамо малка раница, а Гаара държеше торби, пълни с алкохол. Момчетата продължаваха да се оглеждат, докато не застанаха пред вратата на една от къщите в квартала. Тя бе двуетажна с голяма тераса и малък двор. Учиха потропа три пъти. Последва малка 1-2 секундна пауза, след което удари с кокалчетата на пръстите си още два пъти. След минута, вратата се отвори и момчетата влязоха вътре. Гаара отиде в кухнята, а Саске метна раницата на масата големия диван, на който се бе разположил.

- Сигурни ли сте, че никой не ви е забелязал? – попита домакинът, поставяйки ключовете на една от етажерките в хола. Младежът бе червенокос, а очите му в интересен златен цвят.

- Хн. И се съмняваш? – подсмихна се чернокосият, докато сваляше суичера и очилата си.

- Как е живота, братчед ми? – подметна Гаара, връчвайки на другите присъстващи халби с бира.

- Не мисля, че нещо се е променило от последния път... – отвърна Сасори, смръщвайки се леко.

- Значи, искаш да кажеш, че откакто стана онзи мъничък инцидент изпотрошеният мерцедес, още не ти дават да се доближиш до паркинга на баща ти?! – Гостите започнаха да се подхилкват, след което удариха чашите си една в друга.

- Да сменим темата... – отвърна раздразнено Сасори, надигайки до дъно питието си.

- О, я стига... Аз бях много по-зле, когато баща ми влезе в стаята ми и ме завари с три момичета... Тъпото беше, че само си играехме на чичо доктор... Не сме правили нищо чак толкова неприлично, освен...

- Целуване с език... – обади се Гаара

- Поставяне на ръцете на всяко място от тялото... – добави Сасори.

- Разкъсване на дрехите...

- И моментът, когато започват да издават онези звуци, които...

- ДОБРЕ, СХВАНАХ! Стига вече! – не издържа Учиха, а братовчедите започнаха да се хилят.

- И как те наказаха? – попита Гаара, сипвайки си още алкохол.

- Ами... да речем, че месец след това не видях момиче... – смънка Саске, а погледът му стана някак празен.

- Беше ужасно... подлудяващо – продължаваше да мърмори на себе си, вглеждайки се в ръцете си.

- Искаш ли? – попита Сасори, вдигайки бутилката с ракия като се наведе към чернокосият си приятел. Червенокосият се стресна, когато Саске сграбчи яката му и го дръпна към себе си.

- Имаш ли представа колко дълъг месец беше това?!

- Д-добре, бро... , да ти препоръчам някой от семейните психолози? - пошегува се Сасори, с мъка отскубвайки се от силната хватка на Учиха. Настъпи кратка тишина, след което двамата младежи погледнаха към Гаара.

- Какво сте ме зяпнали... – изръмжа момчето, скръствайки ръце.

- Само ти не си се изповядал все още… - подсмихна се Сасори, правейки няколко крачки към братовчед си. – Хайде, кажи какво стана след последния купон, който правехме... Ако не се лъжа счупихме любимата колекция на баща ти от гравираните златни чаши.

- Не. – сряза го Гаара.

- Хайде де, не бъди такова момиче... – сръга го другото момче.

- Оф... Това бяха тъмни времена от моя живот, които не искам да си спомням.

На вратата се позвъни и тримата се спогледаха притеснено.

- Нали ви казах да внимавате, мамка му! – изръмжа Сасори, след което даде знак на другите двама да мълчат и с тихи стъпки се приближи до вратата. Наведе се и погледна през ключалката. Отпред седяха двама костюмирани мъже. Младежът бързо пристъпи назад и тръдна към кухнята. Докато подминаваше Саске, прошепна

- Учиха, бавачките ти са тук.

След една –две минути се върна, мъкнейки стол с висока облегалка. Докато залостваше вратата, другите Гаара отиде до прозореца и го отвори по най-тихият начин. Звъненето се превърна в блъскане по вратата.

- Г-н Учиха, знаем, че сте вътре! Моля, излезте! Не бива да излизате сам, особено без бодигардите си! – чу се дрезгав глас.

„Как ли не..."

Саске се смръщи, след което помогна на Сасори да вземат необходимото за спешни случаи. Чернокосият метна на гърба си раницата, докато Гаара връзваше дълго въже, което преметна през прозореца. После тримата, един по един се спуснаха надолу. Когато се оказаха навън, хукнаха да бягат, колкото сили имат. Колата. за подобни случаи, бе в подземен паркинг през няколко преки от местоположението им.

- Тъпаци.. това е ... 7-мата .. къща подред,... която намирам... и вие преебавате ... всичко! – викаше Сасори, опитвайки се да си поеме дъх, докато напрягаше краката си да се движат по-бързо.

- Без коментар... – изръмжа Гаара, настигайки братовчед си. По едно време Саске се обърна назад и останови, че бодигардовете му са зад тях.

- Мамка му... – прокле той тихо, а после се затича още по-бързо, подминавайки приятелите си. След няколко минути тичане, тримата свиха рязко в дясно и излязоха на главната улица, смесвайки се с тълпата. Гаара даде знак другите се вмъкнаха в един магазин за дрехи. Започнаха да вървят измежду щандовете, взимайки каквото им падне, закривайки си лицата. По едно време Сасори закова на място, а другите, които вървяха след него се сблъскаха в гърба му и залитнаха назад.

- Внимавай къде ходиш бе, идиот... – продума нервно Саске, но веднага щом видя причината за внезапното спиране на приятеля му, млъкна. Гаара също се присъедини към тях и погледна напред.

- Сакура... – проплакаха тримата.

- Хн... – девойката пред тях се подсмихна леко, след което с елегантна, горделива походка се приближи към зяпналите я момчета. Дългата й розова коса бе на големи букли, спускащи се до кръста й. Зелените й очи, подчертани с гъсти, обемни мигли бяха очарователни. Момичето носеше бяла рокля с черни контури на цветя. На нежната й шия висеше сребърно колие, а китките й бяха отрупани с гривни. Сакура бе обута в сандалки с панделка отпред, които бяха на висок ток.

- Значи... – омайващият й глас накара тримата да потреперят. – Отново сте се забъркали в проблеми, така ли да разбирам? – Тя ги изгледа съжалително, след което се доближи до ухото на Саске.

- Пак ли си възвръщаш репутацията на лошо момче, Учиха... – Сакура се дръпна леко от него и го погледна в очите. После протегна ръката си и прокара пръсти през рошавата му коса. После се засмя на ужасеното му изражение и взе дамската туника, останала на главата му отпреди малко.

- Мамка му, Сакура, спри с това! – измърмори Саске и разтърси глава. – Побиват ме тръпки и повярвай – не са приятни.

- Глупак. – присви очи момичето, докато оглеждаше туниката. – Имаш добър вкус за ...женски дрехи,... Сас-ке. – натърти на името тя му и се засмя леко.

- Вещица. – отвърна й, дръпвайки се една крачка назад.

Братовчедите се спогледаха и започнаха да се подхилкват.

- Така ли? Вещица? – запърха с мигли девойката, след което...

- САСКЕ УЧИХА СЕ НАМИРА В ТОЗИ МАГАЗИН! – извика силно, а чернокосият затвори очи в опит да задържи гнева си.

- Да се омитаме, сръга го Гаара, когато през входната врата нахълтаха трима костюмирани мъже и тръгнаха към компанията.

- Ще си платиш за това... – изсъска й през зъби Учиха, след което тримата хукнаха да бягат отново. Сасори, който бе последен, събаряше след себе си всичко, до което се докопаше. В един момент обаче се оказаха в капан. Всички входове бяха препречени от бодигардовете. Виждайки, че няма друг избор, младежите се изпокриха в съблекалните.

- Какво ще правим? – прошепна Саске, докато надничаше над вратата на една от кабинките.

- Не знам. – въздъхна Гаара, отпускайки се на седалката зад него. – Само знам, че е странно да сме в една съблекалня. – ухили се накрая и си спечели удар по главата от Сасори.

- Имам идея. – усмихна се злобно Саске. – Чакайте ме тук. Веднага се връщам. – отбеляза и открехна леко вратата, като се огледа. – И... не правете глупости... знам колко се обичате... – засмя се, но братовчедите го изритаха навън (в буквалния смисъл.) След три минути, Саске се върна, а в ръцете си държеше перуки и момичешки дрехи.

- Ти ... ебаваш ли се с мен?! – присви очи Гаара.

- Точно с теб не бих се „ебавал". Взимай и не мрънкай!. – нареди му Саске и му връчи една дълга руса перука.

- Милоооооооо, не съм ли дебелаааа... – изхленчи с удивителна убедителност Саске, който носеше дълга бяла пола, широка тениска, прикриваща силните му ръце. Дълга червена перука се спускаше до кръста му. Той едвам сдържаше смеха си и уви по-добре шала пред лицето си. После погледна към Гаара. Усети смъртоносната аура, витаеща около него и се дръпна малко назад.

- Кажи дее... – престореният му тънък глас се разтрепери. Предстоеше огромен изблик на неудържим смях, но трябваше да се отложи за по-късно.

- Не, кравичке моя слоноподобна, как можа да си го помислиш. – усмихна се насилено Сабаку и за пореден път преметна назад русите кичури, падащи пред лицето му.

- Нещо сме се кифльосали а, милоооо.. – Сасори се появи ухилен до уши. Подобно на братовчед си и той носеше рокля, но неговата бе многоцветна. Перуката му бе къса черна коса с панделка, захващаща бретона. – Може ли да те цункам! Толкова си очарователна! – изхлипа тъничко той и протегна ръце към Гаара, но братовчед му го срита в крака и го изгледа свирепо.

- Това е тъмен ден за името Сабаку. – констратира той мрачно и като се врътна демонстративно, „случайно" удряйки с дамската чанта младежите до него, тръгна към изхода.


	2. Chapter 2

Саске и Сасори го последваха, ръгайки се един –друг с лакът, смеейки се тихо. Щом се доближиха до пазещите бодигарди на вратата, младежите приеха сериозен вид и, като се хванаха под ръка, започнаха да се фръцкат, влагайки цялото си старание. Настигнаха Гаара, който колебливо наблюдаваше смръщените мъже пред себе си.

- Съжалявам, дами, но няма как да ви пуснем. – избоботи единият от тях, без да променя положението си. – Тук е синът на Фужико Учиха и трябва да го заловим.

Трите „девойки" се спогледаха.

- А-ама... ама... – обади се Сасори с възможно най-женствения глас, който успя да докара. – Трябва да си тръгна незабавно... Днес е годишнината ни с моя приятел... Навършваме цял месец! – изхлипа той, като закри с длани лицето си.

- Както казах вече, не можем да ви пуснем. – отсече мъжът.

Хлиповете се превърнаха в пронизителен рев. Сасори се метна на врата на Гаара и започна неодържимо да се тресе.

- Не ви е срам! – възмути се Саске и зацъка с език. – Как можахте! Знаете ли колко й беше трудно да си намери приятел?

- Колко? – Подсмихна се бодигардът.

- Много! Знаете ли колко трудно се намира сродна душа?

Тези думи закопаха високият мъж и той отпусна скръстените си ръце.

- И ... и вие ли вярвате в това? – попита той, а Саске вече се чудеше в какво се бе забъркал.

- А-ами.. разбира се , че вярвам... Любовта, толкова прекрасно, божествено, чисто чувство... – започна да изброява, придавайки си много въодушевен вид. Той не вярваше в това. А сега трябваше да убеждава някой точно в това.

- Аз... дали бих могъл да я намеря? – попита с надежда в очите костюмираният, а ревът на Сасори се чу отново.

- Искам си моето бебеееееее... – изхленчи червенокосият. – МОЯТ СЛАДЪК ПУХЧООО! КАК ЩЕ ЖИВЕЯ БЕЗ НЕГО?!

- ВИЕ ще сте ВИНОВНИЯТ, ако моето мило си изгуби милото! – отсече Саске, потупвайки загрижено по главата Сасори.

- Вашето ... мило? – не разбра бодигардът.

- И вие няма да си имате мило! – Учиха забучи пръста си в гърдите на мъжа. – А повярвайте всеки има нужда от мило.

Настъпи кратка тишина.

- Искам... мило. – отбеляза грамадният с тъпо замечтано изражение.

- Няма да имате мило, ако миличък, ако не ни пуснете. Ще бъде много мило от ваша страна. Но моето мило вмомента плачка, че не може да си види милото. А, мили, ВИЕ НЯМАТЕ КАПКА МИЛО В СЕБЕ СИ! – извика Саске накрая.

Той зяпна, когато бодигардът се дръпна настрани. Младежите излязоха бързо навън и тръгнаха по пътя, но не прекъсваха още своята роля.

- Ей, чакайте малко! – чу се вик зад тях, а Саске закова на място в напрегнато очакване. Бодигардът ги настигна, хвана Учиха за раменете и се вгледа в него. Чернокосият се изнервяше все повече и повече. Бяха ли го разпознали?

- Приличате ми на...

Думите се заковаваха в съзнанието на младежите, които бяха блокирали и не знаеха какво да правят.

- ... моето бъдещо мило! – отбеляза щастливо накрая и се ухили глуповато. Саске си отдъхна, след което му извика в лицето.

- АЗ НЯМАМ НУЖДА ОТ МИЛО КАТО ТЕБ! – После хвана „дружките " си под ръка и тримата се ометоха, оставяйки нещастният бодигард загледан, с любовна мъка в очите, в сина на своя шеф...

- ПИЦА! – извика Саске.  
- ПАЛАЧИНКИ! – тропна с крак Сасори.  
- Разлагащи се накълцани трупове, проядени от червеи. – подсмихна се злобно Гаара, а другите го изгледаха с погнусени физиономии.

- Добре, сега определено ми се отяде... – промърмори Сасори, опитвайки да си избие картинката от главата.

- На мен пък, апетитът ми се върна. – отбеляза със задоволство Гаара, след което ги повлече в близкия ресторант. Естествено, младежите се бяха отървали от женските дрехи, още щом избягаха от бодигарда. Тримата се настаниха на столовете и не след дълго дойде зачервената от срам сервитьорка.

- Какво ще желаете? – попита момичето тихо, докато обхождаше с поглед красивите клиенти.

- За мен пица домати и сирене. – усмихна й се Саске.

- Палачинка със шоколад. – добави Сасори след кратко колебание.

- Една минерална вода. – поръча си третият и се облегна назад, а другите го изгледаха въпросително.

- Не беше ли гладен? – попита Саске. Гаара му се усмихна и кимна на девойката да запише поръчката.

- Знаете ли... – отбеляза червенокосото момче – Онзи ден прочетох във вестника за едни убийства. – Сабаку замълча за момент и, като разбра, че привлече вниманието на Саске и Сасори, продължи. – Имало е три жертви. Две момичета и едно момче. Първата била намерена вързана с разпран корем и вътрешностите й били извадени и натъпкани в устата.

Разказът продължаваше, а очите на другите двама постепенно се разширяваха от ужас и погнуса. Учиха не издържа да чуе за третата жертва и запуши ушите си, докато Сасори се наведе и скри главата си под масата. Не след дълго дойде сервитьорката и постави чиниите пред момчетата. Те моментално ги избутаха настрани.

- Мисля, че ще повърна. – отбеляза Сасори и , като запуши устата си с ръка, стана и се затича към тоалетната. Саске впери поглед в тавана.

- Итадакимас! – ухили се Гаара и, като придърпа към себе си ястията, започна сладко, сладко да опустошава чиниите.

- Гадни, тъпи, жалки, долни, противни, мръсни, КОПЕЛЕТА! – извика Сакура, след което запрати красивата скъпа ваза към отсрещната стена. – Ще си платят за всичко! Рано или късно... ЩЕ ИМ ГО ВЪРНА ТЪПКАНО! – продължаваше да вика и сновеше напред – назад пред потресената прислуга.

- Госпожице, успокойте се, моля ви... – продума плахо едно от момичетата и сведе притеснено поглед към земята, когато розовокосата девойка се приближи до нея.

- Казваш... да се успокоя. – тя започна иронично да се смее, но след минута млъкна и присви очите си.

- Не ми казвай какво да правя. Или искаш да те изритам оттук на момента?! - изсъска й в лицето, след което се завъртя и влезе в банята, затръшвайки силно вратата след себе си.

- Ще видят те... – прошепна, като облегна се облегна с гръб на студената стена и се усмихна дяволито.

Тримата приятели се намираха в парка. Саске се бе разположил на една пейка, облегнал глава назад. Гаара гледаше мрачно в една точка, а третият...

- 109...

Сасори за пореден път натисна червеното копче на телефона си, но след секунда, познатата до болка мелодия отново иззвъня. Младежът въздъхна и повтори действието си, като изръмжа гневно.

- 110... НЯКОЙ ДА ЗАКОЛИ ДОВЕДЕНАТА МИ СЕСТРА! – изкрещя накрая и за 111 път прекрати разговора. Той захвърли ГСМ- а си и се обърна отегчено към другите.

- Може би е спешно? – предположи Саске без да отваря очите си.

- Да, да отида и да й купя крем за лице. – отвърна Сасори.

- Или да й направиш маникюр. – засмя се кратко Гаара. – Не е като да не съм го виждал... – добави, щом срещна ядосания поглед на братовчед си. – Ино може да бъде доста... настойчива. – Сабаку погледна към телефона, който продължаваше да звъни. Саске се изправи и привлече вниманито на другите. Младежът тръгна към звънящото нещо, наведе се и го взе.

- КАКВО ПРАВИШ?! – извика Сасори и скочи на крака. – ДА НЕ СИ ПОСМЯЛ...

- Ало? – чернокосият едвам сподави смеха си.

- Ало?! Сасори?! Копеле такова... ОТ 1000 ЧАСА ТИ ЗВЪНЯ, ГЛУПАКО!

- Ино, аз съм Саске. – обяви той, като пусна на високоговорител.

Говорът от другата страна на връзката замлъкна на мига.

- Саске... брат ми случайно да е около теб? – попита Ино с ангелски глас и се засмя нервно.

- Амии... – Учиха погледна към приятеля си, който отчаяно махаше, сякаш се молеше да не го погребат жив. – Какво точно имаш да му казваш?

- О, повярвай, много неща. Някои, от които, Саске, не са за твоите уши. – засмя се девойката отново.

- Спокойно, доста неща съм чувал. – отвърна й и се подсмихна леко. – Кажи на мен. Брат ти отиде до магазина.

При тези думи, Сасори се отпусна облекчено на пейката.

- Баща ни му е бесен. Явно глупавият ми полу-брат е забравил коя дата сме днес.

Червенокосото момче бръкна в джоба си и извади малкото календарче. Датата 18.07 бе оградена с огромен кръг. Момчето пребледня.

- Днес е конференцията, на която татко щеше да представи Сасори на съдружниците. Но какво ли стана? САСОРИ НЕ СЕ ПОЯВИ! Баща ни побесня. Каза, че ще има големи последствия, ако малкото ми братче не се яви след 30 минути при него. Всъщност... вече са 25.

Сасори скочи на крака, отиде до Саске и грабна телефона от ръцете му.

- И МИ ГО КАЗВАШ ЧАК СЕГА!? – изкрещя в слушалката.

- ЗАБРАВИ ЛИ КОЙ НЕ СИ ВДИГАШЕ ТЕЛЕФОНА БЕ, КРЕТЕН?!

Младежът въздъхна ядосано и прекрати разговора.

- Саске, трябва ми кола. Веднага.


	3. Chapter 3

- Защо аз да съм тъпата мишена?! – извика с негодувание Саске, а братовчедите се ухилиха.

- Така и така те издирват, по-лесно ще им отвлечеш вниманието. – отбеляза Сасори, като сложи качулката на главата си.

- Просто бягай бързо. – подсмихна се Гаара и побутна леко Учиха да тръгва.

- Залагам си главата, за да ти спася задника. Почвай да мислиш с какво ще ме черпиш. – продума той през зъби на Сасори и като го перна по главата, тръгна към отсрещната сграда.

- Ти се върни жив, пък тогава ще му мисля. – засмя се червенокосото момче, след което дръпна Гаара за ръката и двамата се скриха зад близките дървета, насадени до самия тротоар.

- Идиоти. – изръмжа Учиха и насочи вниманието към пазача на огромния гараж. Въздъхна тежко, когато бе на няколко крачки от групичката масивни мъже, които в този момент коментираха някаква статия от вестник.

- Като сбирщина мафиоти... – промърмори на себе си Саске и сбърчи нос. Той се напрегна и бавно започна да крачи пред тях. Извървя разстоянието от едниния край на тротоара до другия. Озърташе се, ослушваше се... Никой не го забелязваше. Мина веднъж, после втори, трети...

- Мамка му, идиоти такива! И 3000 слона да минат покрай вас, пак няма да ги забележите! – извика накрая ядосан. Пазачите погледнаха стреснато нагоре и тъпите им погледи попаднаха на Саске.

- Г-г-господин У-учиха... Нямахме представа, че сте тук... – смотолеви единият от тях.

- Аз... – промърмори младежът, но после се сети...

„Чакай... Г-н Учиха? Тези тъпаци ме мислят за баща ми. Поклон пред тъмните очила и полу-официалната риза, с която съм облечен!"

- Че как ще имате, КРЕТЕНИ!? – Саске влезе в ролята на бесен шеф и се приближи до тях.

- Само като ви гледам с какво се занимавате... ПО ВРЕМЕ НА РАБОТА! – продължаваше да „беснее", наслаждавайки се на уплашените, пребледнели лица на служителите, които сякаш се снишаваха със земята.

- Още сега ще се обадя на... на когото се обаждам при такива ситуации и до довечера ще хленчите у дома си, УВОЛНЕНИ! – той скръсти ръце самодоволно.

- Н-не... Моля ви, г-н Учиха, изхранвам две деца, а жената.. знаете ги нежния пол, само за глупости харчат малкото, което имаме... – обади се най-едрият и противно на огромното му тяло, излъчващо мощ, ръцете му се разтрепериха.

- Хубаво, хубаво... – замахна с досада ръка Саске. –Изкарайте черното ферари и ще забравя за този инцидент... ПО-ЖИВО!

- Веднага, шефе. – ухили се благодарно мъжът и се затича навътре. Докато чакаше, младежът хвърли бърз поглед зад себе си, където търпеливо чакаха братовчедите, в случай, че се наложи да се действа. Сасори се ухили и вирна палеца си нагоре.

Чу се мощният звук на колата и след секунди тя бе паркирана пред Саске. Пазачът излезе и подаде ключовете на момчето. После се отдръпна настрани със страхопочитание. Чернокосият доволно тръгна да се качва, когато...

- Саске, миличък!

- Точно сега ли беее, овца проскубана... – проплака Саске и се хвана за главата, секунди преди Сакура да му се метне на врата.

Докато Саске правеше опити да се отскубне от хваткана на момичето, пазачите задълбочено мислеха.

- Ама косата му няма бели косми... – отбеляза един, докато наблюдаваше борещия се младеж.

- ИСКАШ ДА КАЖЕШ, ЧЕ Г-Н УЧИХА Е СТАР?! – кресна този до него. – Напълно възможно е госпожицата да се е объркала.

- Нямах предвид това... просто виж колко е слаб... Това тяло не може да бъде... – заоправдава се първият, но бе прекъснат с нов вик.

- СЕГА ТВЪРДИШ, ЧЕ ШЕФЪТ Е ДЕБЕЛ?!

- Не, аз просто...

Но нека сега да се върнем при Саске и Сакура...

- Какво правиш тук, идиотка такава?! – изсъка й в лицето. Девойката се надигна на пръсти и , възползвайки се от близостта на лицата им, впи устни в неговите. Младият Учиха се стъписа за момент. Парфюмът й го опияняваше...

- Провалям ти живота, миличък. – дръпна се тя и се усмихна сладко, без да откъсва очи от изпепеляващия му поглед.

- Имаш три секунди да се разкараш или...

Заплахата му бе прекъсната. Момичето вдигна ръката си, а от показалеца й висеше ключа от колата.

- Върни ми го. – нареди й. Последва звънкият й смях.

- Как не, идиот нещастен, по-скоро бих те разсякла на малки частички с трион, отколкото да ти позволя да избягаш.

Младежът повдигна вежда. Не разбираше как може Сак да каже такива ужасии с такъв невинен глас.

- Или ще ми дадеш ключа, или ще те натъпча в колата. – отбеляза той.

- Направи го и ще те заболи някъде. - изсъска му девойката в отговор и скръсти ръце.  
- Много ме уплаши. - каза Саске сериозно. После се приближи до нея и, преди да се е осъзнала я вдигна и буквално натъпка в превозното средство. Момичето се надигна в седнало положение и понечи да излезе, но вратата бе затворена с трясък...

- Саске, какво и е на Сакура? От 5 минути издава звуци на скимтяща кобила... – попита Сасори с престорено разтревожен глас, хвърляйки поглед на девойката до себе си.

- Да кажем, че има справедливост на тоя свят. – беше доволно злобният отговор.

Сакура се бе излегнала назад и държеше главата си с две ръце.

- М'мкъ ти, Ссъри... – промърмори тя и го срита по крака.

Трите момчета започнаха да се хилят. А ето какво всъщност бе станало... Когато вратата се затвори, Сакура доста зле бе поздравила страничното стъкло с челото си. Сега главата я цепеше ужасно силно и й се виеше свят. Саске бе намерил за удачно да вземе ключовете и да подкара ферарито към приятелите си. После, с невероятна скорост потеглиха към въпросния офис.

Въздухът развяваше косите им, слънцето караше очите им да заблестят... Докато изведнъж вятърът спря.

- Да го *** и ***** климатик да го ***. И тфа **** задръстване ... мамицата му **** - Изръмжа Гаара и фрасна с ръка развалилата се машинка на колата.  
-

Всички бяха замрели с погледи, забити в една точка. Саске държеше с една ръка волана, а другата бе отпуснал през отворения прозорец на скъпия автомобил.

„100098 мацки, 100099..."  
Броеше си на ум, докато наблюдаваше огромната върволица коли пред себе си.

Гаара, от своя страна, си джиткаше игрички на HTC- то. От време на време смехът му караше другите да подскочат. А реплики от типа:  
- Падна ли ми! Кръвта ти е МОЯ, МОЯЯЯЯ. - будеше леко притеснение у тях.

А Сасори...

- И какво? – изхлипа той, закривайки с длан устните си.

- Асмахън дойде до Киванезе и страстно впи устни в нейните! – прехласваше се Сакура. Тя затвори очи и въздъхна замечтано. Червенокосото момче си пое дъх облекчено.

- Но тогава... – започна девойката с мистериозен глас. – СЕ ПОЯВИ Дзъ! – При тези думи Сасори замалко да се задави в шока си.  
- Той заби круше на Асмахън и повлече Киванезе след себе си!

- Ето защо не гледам турски сериали! – зарида младежът.

- Аре осъзнай се бе! – кресна Саске изнервено.

- И , ще молиш за милост, докато те изкормвам! – отбеляза Гаара, а останалите го погледнаха с погнусени физиономии.

След още половин час, обстановката бе малко по-различна. Тъй като колата бе спряла заради задръстването, Сакура понечи да слезе, но Саске заключи вратите.

- Пусни ме да сляза веднага!

- Бих..., но... имам една изненада за теб. – подсмихна се Учиха.

- Калорична храна?

- Не.

- Дърт перверзник?

- Не.

- Най- окаяните дрехи на този свят?

- Не.

- Парфюм, вонящ на кофа за боклук и на разлагащи се неща?

- Не.

- Предавам се. – въздъхна Сакура и се облегна назад.

- Започва със С и завършва на... – Саске бе прекъснат с пронизителен писък.

- СУЙГЕТСУ?! НЕНЕНЕНЕНЕН... СПРИ КОЛАТА! ВЕДНАГА!

- В никакъв случай не мога да пропусна да го зарадвам. – ухили се Саске.

През това време Гаара... ъм... Всъщност той .. зяпаше ръцете си сякаш по тях имаше нещо и се подсмихваше злобно... А Сасори бе изпаднал в дълбока депресия. Червенокосият младеж стискаше гсм ,на дисплея, на който, бе изписан номера на баща му.

- Ще му звънна!... Няма да му звънна... Ще му звънна! Не, няма...

- Аз ще му звънна. – Сасори стреснато погледна нагоре и изкрещя, щом се озова лице в лице с пиян бездомник, който се бе ухилил и открито си показваше изпочупените зъби. Дядото повдигна счупена бутилка, в която бе останал малко неопределен алкохол и ,залитайки, се наведе през отвореното стъкло на колата.

- Аз 'ш звнна бее...! – оповести с твърд тон.

В този момент колата потегли и Сасори си отдъхна.

- Йош! Мечка страх... Няма да ми се опре един телефонен разговор...! – започна да се надъхва, след което... - Гаара, звънни му. - отсече и връчи телефона на братовчед си.

- Саске, слънчице, от какво беше алергичен? – запита с невинен глас Сакура, опирайки брадичката си на рамото му.

- От теб, прекрасна моя. – подсмихна се, докато гледаше към пътя.

- Я ми опиши какво ти причинявам... – прошепна му тя в ухото, като го захапа леко, а през това време прокара ръката си бавно към ключалката на вратата.

- Това, което ми причиняваш, не може да ми стори никоя друга жена. – отбеляза той.

- О, наистина? Какво? – попита очудено Сакура. За съжаление, ключалката, която отваряше всички врати, беше точно под прозореца на Саске. Бе по-трудно, отколкото предполагаше.

- Стимулираш ме да се упражнявам още повече в стрелянето с картечница. Знаеш кого си представям за мишена, нали? – младежът се обърна към ядосаното й лице и мигвайки с едно око, й даде въздушна целувка.


	4. Chapter 4

- - Сакураааа, слънчицеее! – чу се провлачен момчешки глас, който накара Сакура да подскочи и да се скрие зад Саске. Четиримата бяха пристигнали и седяха пред огромна, блестяща сграда. Девойката се обърна и понечи да си тръгне, но Учиха хвана ръкат забута напред. По стълбите заслиза костюмиран младеж със бяла, средно къса коса и лилави очи. Усмивката му бе широка и показваше заотрените му зъби. Той най-безцеремонно избута от пътя си Гаара и Сасори и прегърна треперещото момиче.

- Липсваше мииии... – усмихна й се и, като я хвана за ръката, я повлече след себе си навътре. Останалите момчета ги последваха. Сасори побърза да отиде в кабинета при баща си, а Саске и Гаара се настаниха във фояето. Учиха имаше подла усмивка на лицето си, наблюдавайки Суйгетсу и Сакура.

Девойката седеше безпомощно, докато младежът бе хванал ръцете и и ги клатеше наляво и надясно.

- Погледни се! Напълняла си! – възкликна той, поглеждайки към тялото й.

- Не, не съм. – издразни се Сакура. – Свалила съм 5 килограма, откакто ме видя последно.

- Миличка, кантарът ти трябва да е развален... Погледни се. Заприличала си на отпуснат парцал!

- Моля?! – извика тя.

Суйгетсу хвана кичур от косата и и започна да цъка с език.

- Боже, боже... Никаква грижа. Толкова е изхабена! Прилича на слама!

Устата на момичето зяпна.

- Боже... Миеш ли си зъбите? Пожълтели са! Да не би да си пропушила? – замрънка отново момчето, клатейки неодобрително глава. – И тези дрехи... Не те ли е срам да ходиш по улицата с тях?

- Какво ми е на дрехите?! – извика отчаяно розовокоската. – Последна мода са!

- Последна мода за пенсионери... – въздъхна Суйгетсу, приближи се до черният плот, взе каната с кафето и си сипа.

- Aми той?! – извика Сакура и се наведе над Саске, гледайки го злобно. – Погледни колко е...

- Невероятен е... Има чара на Учиха! – отбеляза възхитено Суйгетсу. – Тази коса, това изваяно лице, тези черни очи...

Девойката не осъзна кога устата й отново зяпна.

- Е, Сак, какво да ти кажа... Притежавам вродена красота. – подсмихна се чернокосият младеж и дръпна рязко момичето, така че то падна в скута му. Сакура понечи да се изправи, но той обви ръцете си около кръста й.

- Пусни ме! – започна да се дърпа тя, но без резултат.

- Да не би мис Аз Съм Най-Красива На Вселената да се сърди, защото бе брутално изритана от първото място? – започна да я дундурка той.

- Не, просто тази мис ще те осакати след по-малко от минута, ако не я пуснеш. – изсъска му в лицето. Той се приближи до нея и дъхът му галеше лицето й.

- Опитай. – подсмихна й се.

- Забрави, ще нараня чувствата на онзи белокос г...

- Не казвай тази дума! – извика Саске и запуши устата й с длан. Момичето изнервено я махна от себе си.

- ... гей! – довърши изречението. – Защо да не я каз-...

Суйгетсу я улови за ръката и я дръпна да се изправи. После впи устни в тези на шокираното момиче. Девойката започна да го бие с ръце и той се отдели от нея.

- Не съм гей! – ухилено й обяви, докато тя вцепенено го зяшаше.

- К-к-какво БЕШЕ ТОВА?! – изпищя след кратка тишина и закри лицето си.

- Много хора правят грешката да го наричат така. – отбеляза Гаара, без да отделя поглед от телефона си.

- Всъщност целия персонал... – замислено добави Учиха. – Да видим...

- Чистачката от втория етаж. – обади се червенокосият.

- Камериерката.- допълни Саске.

- Готвачката.

- Новата секретарка.

- Рецепционистката.

- Някои от клиентите.

- Тоя колко хора е целувал?! – Сакура се хвана за главата.

- Много, включително теб. – ухили се Учиха.

В този момент в помещението нахълтаха 5тима бодигардове и седналите скочиха на краката си.

- Пипнахме ви, г-н Учиха! – извика единият от тях. – Баща ви много се беше притеснил!

Саске присви очи ядосано. Погледът му случайно попадна на хилещата се Сакура.

- ТИ! – извика, вкопчвайки ръцете си в раменете й. – Ти си ги повикала!

- Притеснявах се, миличък... Можеше да пострадаш, докато се мотаеше из града без никаква охрана... – започна да говори с престорена загриженост тя.

- Е, да тръгваме. – каза главният телохранител и погледна очакващо към Саске.

- Мамка му... – изпсува младежът и тъкмо щеше да тръгне, когато се чу звук от асансиор и от него излезе бащата на Сасори.

- Току-що говорих с бащата на г-н Учиха. – отбеляза делово той, поглеждайки сериозно към Саске. – Моля тези тримата – той посочи тийнейджърите - да се качат с мен в офиса ми, за да обсъдя с тях нещо важно.  
Виждайки, че нямат друг избор, Саске, Гаара и Сакура последваха шефа на компанията. След по-малко от 2 минути, се озоваха в луксозно обзаведен кабинет. На един от фотьойлите седеше пребледнелия Сасори, който изглеждаше така, сякаш пред очите му са били извършени ужасяващи убийства.

- Е, с родителите ви обсъдихме бъдещето ви... – започна г-н Акасуна, като взе листовки от бюрото си и връчи по една на присъстващите. – Ще учите в най- елитната академия, която е на юг и се намира до самия океан. Постарахме се да ви изберем най-приятно място за престоя.

- Но... Защо и аз, г-н Акасуна? Тук е моят живот и...

Сакура бе прекъсната.

- На теб разчитам да ги наглеждаш. Все някой трябва да осмирява КУХИТЕ ИМ ТИКВИ! – извика, като се наведе към Сасори, който се сниши още повече на фотьойла.

Сакура въздъхна и разлисти списанието в ръцете си. Беше се облегнала удобно на седалката си и чакаше всеки миг частния самолет на семейство Акасуна да излети. До девойката се бе наместил Саске, който слушаше музика със затворени очи, а срещу нея – братовчедите, които си шушукаха нещо. По едно време Учиха взе един чипс и го отвори. Започна да яде. Сакура се изнерви да хрупкащите звуци и го сграбчи за ръката.

- Спри да се тъпчеш! – нареди му тя и го фрасна със списанието по главата.

- Гладен съм... – промърмори той.

- Не ме интересува. – отсече тя и се върна в предишното си положение. – Тъпак. Заради вас се стигна до тук... Трябва да се правя на детегледачка на трима идиотчета, вместо да гледам собствения си живот!

Саске захвърли чипса настрани, хвана Сакура и я сложи на коленете си.

- Какво правиш, глупако!? – изпищя тя, когато усети устните му на врата си.

- Гладен съм. – беше отговорът.

- Ъхх, спри се! – противеше се тя. Саске сграбчи ръкат повлече след себе си към тоалетната. Набута я вътре, притисна я до стената и продължи да я целува по врата,надолу към рамената.

- Надявам се да ти е приятно тук. – подсмихна се той, като се доближи до лицето й.

- Какво говориш, тъпако?! – изсъска му тя, вкопчила се в раменете му, опитвайки се да го избута.

- Казвам само... – той впи устни в нейните. -...приятен полет. – После по на-бързия начин излезе, като затвори вратата и врътна ключа след себе си.

- Ох, живот! – възкликна и се отпусна на мястото си. Взе чипса и започна да яде.

- Къде е Сакура? – попита Сасори, отваряйки едното си око.

- В нейното „царство", където може да се разпорежда както си иска. – отвърна доволно Учиха и се загледа през прозореца.

"Моля ви… измъкнете ме оттук..."

Сакура се свлече на земята, дишайки тежко. Сякаш се бореше с усилие за всяка глътка въздух. Докосна с ръка шията си. Пръстите й се вкопчиха в яката на блузкат дръпнаха настрани, сякаш това щеше да помогне. Лицето й бе пребледняло. Очите й бяха полу-затворени. Няколко сълзи се спуснаха от очите й. Самолетът навлезе в турболенция и всичко се разтресе.

„Тясно е... Прекалено тясно..."


	5. Chapter 5

Гаара се беше унесъл и разклащането го разбуди. Момчето надигна глава и се огледа.

- Още ли не сме пристигнали... – промърмори. – Прекалено е тихо. Къде е Сакура?

- Боже, защо всички питате за тая досада?! – изнерви се Учиха, намествайки се по –удобно.

- Къде е? – повтори въпроса си младежът.

- Заключих я в тоалетната да й мирне главата.

Саске не осъзна, кога юмрук бе стоварен върху лицето му.

- Глупак! – извика Гаара, стана и се затича към тоалетната.

- Подяволите... бях забравил за това... – прошепна Саске на себе си и последва приятеля си.

Червенокосият отвори вратата и погледът му попадна на безжизненото момиче.

- Сакура... – продума, наведе се и я вдигна на ръце. – Мръдни се, Учиха... – продума ядосано, щом се обърна и застана лице в лице със Саске.

- Добре ли е? – попита чернокосият, поглеждайки към момичето.

- Не и благодарение на теб. Нима забрави какво се случи, когато бяхме деца?! – извика той. – Можехме да я загубим! Тя ни е приятелка от детство, Саске! Нима не познаваш собствените си приятели!?

Учиха запази мълчание, докато наблюдаваше как Гаара положи момичето на двете седалки. Сасори приклекна до нея и постави на челото й мокра кърпичка. В очите и на двамата прозираше истинска тревога. Да, преди години, те четиримата бяха неразделни. Младежите бяха положили клетва да пазят едиственото цвете в групата си, каквото и да им струваше това. Но после настъпиха промени и Сакура се отдалечи... Изглежда, че съдбата се бе погрижила за всичко и ги бе събрала отново. Саске въздъхна и помилва девойката по главата.

- Съжалявам, Сакура...

Трите момчета седяха във фояето на училището пред лекарския кабинет. Гаара се бе облегнал на отстрещната стена. Ръцете му бяха скръстени пред гърдите, а главата му сведена надолу. Сасори, който държеше три бутилки безалкохолно, сложи ръката си на рамото му и му връчи едната. После метна другата на Саске. В този момент излезе лекарката и младежите се приближиха към нея.

- Как е тя? – не се сдържа и попита Сасори.

- Няма нужда от притеснение. – замахна с ръка облечената в бяла престилка жена и се усмихна мило. – Трябва й само малко почивка. Но с вашата компания със сигурност ще си върне силите бързо.

- Може ли да я видим? – попита Саске, надзъртвайки през отворената врата.

- Съжалявам, г-н Учиха, но предпочитам да няма посетители още. Вървете и се настанете по стаите си. Утре г-ца Сакура ще бъде изписана и ще се присъедини към училищните ви задължения.

- Благодарим ви. – продума Гаара, после се обърна, хвана дръжката на куфара си и го затегли по блестящите от чистота плочки.

Приятелите спряха пред стълбите. Едни от тях водеха наляво, други продължаваха нагоре, а трети надясно.

- Изглежда, че няма да сме заедно. – отбеляза Сасори, поглеждайки към листчето в ръката си.

- Няма да ми липсвате. – повдигна рамене Саске, като се засмя кратко. Тримата удариха юмруци едни в други и поеха по различни посоки. Сасори надясно, Саске направо, а Гаара наляво.

Сасори довлачи с триста зора куфара си до стаята, в която бе настанен. Засмя се, когато видя номера й: 666

- Е, какво пък. – промърмори на себе си и натисна дръжката на вратата. Беше странно лепкава и той погледна дланта си, докато престъпваше прага. Изведнъж, нещо се омота около глезените му и момчето се стовари шумно на земята.

- Мамка му какво е...

Не успя да довърши, защото върху него се изля някаква течност, която май беше смесица между вода и перилен препарат. Сасори започна да кашля и плюе.

- Какво за БОГА става тук?! – извика, надигайки се. Очите му попаднаха на ниско хлапе със сини очи и руса коса, което го гледаше със задоволство.

- Добре дошъл в моето царство, поданнико! – тънкото му, детско гласче се разнесе из стаята, а Сасори зяпна, чудейки се да се смее ли , или да се ядосва...

Гаара без проблеми намери стаята си и влезе вътре. Втрещи се и направи крачка назад. Погледна номера на стаята, после листчето в ръцете си и така няколко пъти. Не, нямаше грешка. Числото 455 нямаше как да бъде сбъркано. Въздъхна и влезе отново. Очите му се присвиха. Стените бяха в бледо розов цвят, имаше 2 легла с лилави завивки. Момчето премига няколко пъти. На пердетата ЦВЕТЯ ли бяха избродирани!? Главата му се замая и той се отпусна на свободното легло. Имаше съквартирант, а може би съквартирантка, съдейки по стаята. Тъкмо се питаше къде ли е и вратата на банята се отвори. Оттам излезе високо, слабо момче с тъмна, зализана настрани коса и зелени очи. На лицето му изгря усмивка, щом забеляза зяпащия го Гаара. Непознатият бързо се приближи до него, триейки ръцете си в малката кърпа, която носеше.

- Здравей, готин. Аз съм Левиан. Приятно ми е. – момчето подаде ръката си по начин, по който би направила само една разглезена госпожица.

„Сигурно си доста ляв..."

- Гаара. – смотолеви той и едвам се осмели да стисне протегнатата длан.

- Боже, тези кърпи ухаят на горски цветя! – възкликна Левиян и зари нос в плата, вдишвайки дълбоко. Чувствам се като в рая! – допълни и , кискайки се, тръгна към своето легло.

- АД, МОЛЯ ТЕ, ВЗЕМИ МЕ ОБРАТНО! – извика Гаара отчаяно и се просна по гръб с разперени лице, втренчен в тавана, където имаше нарисувани звездички...

Саске най-после се добра до стаята си и нахълта вътре. Мислите му още бяха погълнати от Сакура. Как можа да не се сети за това?! Младежът подскочи, щом иззад него се чу едно звучно

- Здравеееей!

Учиха се обърна и видя очилато момче с русолява коса и черни очи. Беше пълничко и в ръцете си държеше една купчина книги.

- Ъм, здрасти. – отвърна той, като се постара да задържи по-дълго фалшивата усмивка на лицето си.

- Знаеш ли, доста дълго се чудех какъв ще е съквартирантът ми. Първо възможността беше да е блондин, но ха-ха, нали знаеш тяхната умствена дейност. – докато дърдореше с невероятна бързина, непознатият стовари книгите на бюрото в края на стаята. Намести очилата си и отново се обърна към зяпналия го Саске. - ... но си викам, че съдбата би се подиграла да събере двама напълно различни души, ха-ха. Ние с теб доста си приличаме и предполагам, че това ще е началото на едно доста полезно приятелство. Та, днес четох в хороскопа си , че ще се запозная с нова личност и то взе , че стана! Да не повярваш, аз принципно не съм много вярващ в такива неща, но знаеш как е... Животът е доста непридвидим и могат да ти се случат доста неочаквани неща. Нали? – той отново се засмя с глуповатия си смях и сръга онемелия Саске. – Както и да е, аз съм Ник, приятно ми е.

- Аха... – смотолеви Учиха и понечи да каже нещо, но темата рязко бе сменена на метеорологичните планетни влияния...

- И запомни! Трябва да си почиваш повече!

- Добре. – Сакура за последен път се усмихна на сестрата, преди да излезе от кабинета. Издиша тежко и се огледа. Коридорите бяха пусти и тихи.

„Явно часовете са започнали..."

Момичето въздъхна и вдигна рамене. Днес беше освободена от занятия. Не и се прибираше още в стаята, затова реши да поразгледа наоколо. Всичко изглеждаше прекалена лъскаво, дори тя самата не бе свикнала да такъв лукс. Но какво пък. Харесваше й.  
Излезе на двора, а свежият морски въздух я лъхна в лицето. Точно отпред имаше стълби, които водеха до самия плаж. Слънцето печеше ярко и се отразяваше в морската вода. Очите на девойката светнаха. Тя събу набързо чехлите си, взе ги в ръка и се затича напред. Усмихна се, когато стъпалата й докоснаха мекия златен пясък. Сега повече от всичко искаше да плува. Под роклята носеше само бельо. Огледа се. Нямаше никого. Това я подкани да съблече набързо роклята си и сутиена си, който много и стягаше. Наджапа във водата и скочи вътре. Заплува така, сякаш се бе родила с това умение. И все пак не навлизаше много навътре, защото силите й не се бяха върнали съвсем. Внезапно чу момчешки смях и стреснато погледна към плажа. По стълбите слизаха, хилейки се две момчета, които се надпреварваха кой ще стигне по-бързо до долу. Зад тях вървеше спокойно друг младеж, който бе прехвърлил кърпа на рамото си. Първите двама се сборичката и паднаха на пясъка, като започнаха да се търкалят. Последният се спря пред захвърлените дрехи, наведе се и ги вдигна. Насочи погледа си в посока към Сакура. Тя уплашено пое дъх и се гмурна под водата.

„Защо ли ми трябваше да влизам точно сега..." – помисли си тя.

- Какво е това? – попита едното момче, като се изправи и посочи роклята в ръцете на най-високия.

- Някоя мацка се е съблякла! – възкликна другото, изтупвайки прашинките от себе си. То се приближи и грабна роклята и сутиена. – Ела да я намерим! – сръга приятеля си и двамата се затичаха по протежението на плажа.

- Идиоти. – въздъхна последният, когато те се отдалечиха. Той огледа морето още веднъж, после пусна кърпата си на земята, затича се и се гмурна във водата.

„Какво да правя?!"

Питаше се Сакура притеснено. Въздухът й свършваше, а тя не бе сигурна дали може да се покаже над повърхността. Беше прекалено близо до плажа и лесно можеха да я забележат! Кретените дори й взеха дрехите! А какво щеше да стане, ако я видеха?  
Тя сложи ръка пред устните си. Не можеше да издържи повече. И тъкмо, когато щеше да се предаде и се опита да излезе нагоре, някой сграбчи киткат накара да се обърне. Очите й се разшириха от ужас. Девойката нямаше време да стори каквото и да е, преди младежът пред нея, да я притегли към себе си и да впие устни в нейните. Сакура се опита да се отскубне, но постепенно разбра, че той й дава от своя въздух. След малко се отдели от нея, даде й знак да почака и излезе на повърхността. Другите двама бяха твърде далеч, за да я видят, ето защо той се гмурна отново, хвана я за лакътя и я изтегли нагоре. Срам заля момичето и то автоматично покри с ръка гърдите си.

- Аз... – промърмори тя, но той я прекъсна.

- Ти ТЪПА ли си?! – извика ядосано. – Знаеше ли какво щеше да стане, ако те видеха!? Идиотите мъкнат фотоапарат със себе си точно поради тази причина!

- ХЕЙ! КАКЪВ СИ ТИ ДА МИ ВИКАШ?! – изнерви се тя.

- Този, който мислеШЕ да те отърве от положението. – отвърна той. – Но като се позамисля, мога да ги викна да поснимат малко... Ти би могла да заемеш първо място в тяхната колекция.. Не се среща често момиче с розова коса... Боядисана ли е? – попита, подсмихвайки се, като хвана един кичур, но Сакура го перна по ръката.

- НЕ! ЕСТЕСТВЕНА Е! – отвърна му изнервено.

- По-добре не викай, че ще те чуят. – ухили й се. Девойката се вгледа в лицето му. Беше красив, не можеше да спори. Имаше невероятни очи с малко по-наситен зелен цвят от нейния. Светлокестенявата му коса, която бе средно дълга, изглеждаше златна под лъчите на слънцето. Тялото му бе добре тренирано... И беше... ИЗНЕРВЯЩ. При това МНОГО.

- Всъщност, мога да им помогна да те видят... Все пак им се водя „приятел"...

- Не, чакай! – възкликна тя, но младежът се гмурна под водата. – Супер... Сега какво да правя... – Изпищя, когато усети как той хваща краката й и ги поставя, така че тя да седне на раменете му, след което се изправи и момичето бе извън водата. Сакура обви ръце около гърдите си.

- Пусни ме, тъпако! Веднага! – започна да вика и да се опитва да го изрита.

- И защо да го правя? – попита я спокойно. – Нима се нуждаеш от помощта ми?

- Хн! – нацупи се тя и врътна глава настрани.

- Кажи вълшебните думички и ще ти помогна да се измъкнеш от тази неловка ситуация. – Минаха няколко секунди, но тя не издаде и звук. – Хайдееее. – започна да я тръска.

- Оф... Моля те, измъкни ме оттук. – промърмори момичето.

- Оо, това не са вълшебните думички. Трябва да кажеш, че ще излизаш с мен две седмици. – подсмихна се той и отмести няколко розови кичура, които гъделичкаха челото му.

- Моля!? – зяпна тя.

- О, виж, връщат се! – възкликна той и кимна към момчетата. – Дали да не ги повикам? ЕЙ, МОМ- - Сакура запуши устата му.

- Хубаво. Ще излизам с теб 2 седмици, а сега ме пусни долу! – изсъска му тя, като се наведе към него.

- Обещаваш ли? – попита я.

- Обещавам.

- Добре, чакай тук. Ще ги разкарам. Тъй като се съмнявам да си намериш роклята, ще ти оставя моята кърпа. Доскоро!

Непознатият й намигна и я хвърли назад. Момичето не очакваше това и цапна в морето, като се нагълта с вода. Изчака както й бе наредено и скоро остана сама.

- В какво се забърках... – проплака на себе си, увивайки се с оставената кърпа.


	6. Chapter 6

Гаара се беше унесъл и разклащането го разбуди. Момчето надигна глава и се огледа.

- Още ли не сме пристигнали... – промърмори. – Прекалено е тихо. Къде е Сакура?

- Боже, защо всички питате за тая досада?! – изнерви се Учиха, намествайки се по –удобно.

- Къде е? – повтори въпроса си младежът.

- Заключих я в тоалетната да й мирне главата.

Саске не осъзна, кога юмрук бе стоварен върху лицето му.

- Глупак! – извика Гаара, стана и се затича към тоалетната.

- Подяволите... бях забравил за това... – прошепна Саске на себе си и последва приятеля си.

Червенокосият отвори вратата и погледът му попадна на безжизненото момиче.

- Сакура... – продума, наведе се и я вдигна на ръце. – Мръдни се, Учиха... – продума ядосано, щом се обърна и застана лице в лице със Саске.

- Добре ли е? – попита чернокосият, поглеждайки към момичето.

- Не и благодарение на теб. Нима забрави какво се случи, когато бяхме деца?! – извика той. – Можехме да я загубим! Тя ни е приятелка от детство, Саске! Нима не познаваш собствените си приятели!?

Учиха запази мълчание, докато наблюдаваше как Гаара положи момичето на двете седалки. Сасори приклекна до нея и постави на челото й мокра кърпичка. В очите и на двамата прозираше истинска тревога. Да, преди години, те четиримата бяха неразделни. Младежите бяха положили клетва да пазят едиственото цвете в групата си, каквото и да им струваше това. Но после настъпиха промени и Сакура се отдалечи... Изглежда, че съдбата се бе погрижила за всичко и ги бе събрала отново. Саске въздъхна и помилва девойката по главата.

- Съжалявам, Сакура...

Трите момчета седяха във фояето на училището пред лекарския кабинет. Гаара се бе облегнал на отстрещната стена. Ръцете му бяха скръстени пред гърдите, а главата му сведена надолу. Сасори, който държеше три бутилки безалкохолно, сложи ръката си на рамото му и му връчи едната. После метна другата на Саске. В този момент излезе лекарката и младежите се приближиха към нея.

- Как е тя? – не се сдържа и попита Сасори.

- Няма нужда от притеснение. – замахна с ръка облечената в бяла престилка жена и се усмихна мило. – Трябва й само малко почивка. Но с вашата компания със сигурност ще си върне силите бързо.

- Може ли да я видим? – попита Саске, надзъртвайки през отворената врата.

- Съжалявам, г-н Учиха, но предпочитам да няма посетители още. Вървете и се настанете по стаите си. Утре г-ца Сакура ще бъде изписана и ще се присъедини към училищните ви задължения.

- Благодарим ви. – продума Гаара, после се обърна, хвана дръжката на куфара си и го затегли по блестящите от чистота плочки.

Приятелите спряха пред стълбите. Едни от тях водеха наляво, други продължаваха нагоре, а трети надясно.

- Изглежда, че няма да сме заедно. – отбеляза Сасори, поглеждайки към листчето в ръката си.

- Няма да ми липсвате. – повдигна рамене Саске, като се засмя кратко. Тримата удариха юмруци едни в други и поеха по различни посоки. Сасори надясно, Саске направо, а Гаара наляво.

Сасори довлачи с триста зора куфара си до стаята, в която бе настанен. Засмя се, когато видя номера й: 666

- Е, какво пък. – промърмори на себе си и натисна дръжката на вратата. Беше странно лепкава и той погледна дланта си, докато престъпваше прага. Изведнъж, нещо се омота около глезените му и момчето се стовари шумно на земята.

- Мамка му какво е...

Не успя да довърши, защото върху него се изля някаква течност, която май беше смесица между вода и перилен препарат. Сасори започна да кашля и плюе.

- Какво за БОГА става тук?! – извика, надигайки се. Очите му попаднаха на ниско хлапе със сини очи и руса коса, което го гледаше със задоволство.

- Добре дошъл в моето царство, поданнико! – тънкото му, детско гласче се разнесе из стаята, а Сасори зяпна, чудейки се да се смее ли , или да се ядосва...

Гаара без проблеми намери стаята си и влезе вътре. Втрещи се и направи крачка назад. Погледна номера на стаята, после листчето в ръцете си и така няколко пъти. Не, нямаше грешка. Числото 455 нямаше как да бъде сбъркано. Въздъхна и влезе отново. Очите му се присвиха. Стените бяха в бледо розов цвят, имаше 2 легла с лилави завивки. Момчето премига няколко пъти. На пердетата ЦВЕТЯ ли бяха избродирани!? Главата му се замая и той се отпусна на свободното легло. Имаше съквартирант, а може би съквартирантка, съдейки по стаята. Тъкмо се питаше къде ли е и вратата на банята се отвори. Оттам излезе високо, слабо момче с тъмна, зализана настрани коса и зелени очи. На лицето му изгря усмивка, щом забеляза зяпащия го Гаара. Непознатият бързо се приближи до него, триейки ръцете си в малката кърпа, която носеше.

- Здравей, готин. Аз съм Левиан. Приятно ми е. – момчето подаде ръката си по начин, по който би направила само една разглезена госпожица.

„Сигурно си доста ляв..."

- Гаара. – смотолеви той и едвам се осмели да стисне протегнатата длан.

- Боже, тези кърпи ухаят на горски цветя! – възкликна Левиян и зари нос в плата, вдишвайки дълбоко. Чувствам се като в рая! – допълни и , кискайки се, тръгна към своето легло.

- АД, МОЛЯ ТЕ, ВЗЕМИ МЕ ОБРАТНО! – извика Гаара отчаяно и се просна по гръб с разперени лице, втренчен в тавана, където имаше нарисувани звездички...

Саске най-после се добра до стаята си и нахълта вътре. Мислите му още бяха погълнати от Сакура. Как можа да не се сети за това?! Младежът подскочи, щом иззад него се чу едно звучно

- Здравеееей!

Учиха се обърна и видя очилато момче с русолява коса и черни очи. Беше пълничко и в ръцете си държеше една купчина книги.

- Ъм, здрасти. – отвърна той, като се постара да задържи по-дълго фалшивата усмивка на лицето си.

- Знаеш ли, доста дълго се чудех какъв ще е съквартирантът ми. Първо възможността беше да е блондин, но ха-ха, нали знаеш тяхната умствена дейност. – докато дърдореше с невероятна бързина, непознатият стовари книгите на бюрото в края на стаята. Намести очилата си и отново се обърна към зяпналия го Саске. - ... но си викам, че съдбата би се подиграла да събере двама напълно различни души, ха-ха. Ние с теб доста си приличаме и предполагам, че това ще е началото на едно доста полезно приятелство. Та, днес четох в хороскопа си , че ще се запозная с нова личност и то взе , че стана! Да не повярваш, аз принципно не съм много вярващ в такива неща, но знаеш как е... Животът е доста непридвидим и могат да ти се случат доста неочаквани неща. Нали? – той отново се засмя с глуповатия си смях и сръга онемелия Саске. – Както и да е, аз съм Ник, приятно ми е.

- Аха... – смотолеви Учиха и понечи да каже нещо, но темата рязко бе сменена на метеорологичните планетни влияния...

- И запомни! Трябва да си почиваш повече!

- Добре. – Сакура за последен път се усмихна на сестрата, преди да излезе от кабинета. Издиша тежко и се огледа. Коридорите бяха пусти и тихи.

„Явно часовете са започнали..."

Момичето въздъхна и вдигна рамене. Днес беше освободена от занятия. Не и се прибираше още в стаята, затова реши да поразгледа наоколо. Всичко изглеждаше прекалена лъскаво, дори тя самата не бе свикнала да такъв лукс. Но какво пък. Харесваше й.  
Излезе на двора, а свежият морски въздух я лъхна в лицето. Точно отпред имаше стълби, които водеха до самия плаж. Слънцето печеше ярко и се отразяваше в морската вода. Очите на девойката светнаха. Тя събу набързо чехлите си, взе ги в ръка и се затича напред. Усмихна се, когато стъпалата й докоснаха мекия златен пясък. Сега повече от всичко искаше да плува. Под роклята носеше само бельо. Огледа се. Нямаше никого. Това я подкани да съблече набързо роклята си и сутиена си, който много и стягаше. Наджапа във водата и скочи вътре. Заплува така, сякаш се бе родила с това умение. И все пак не навлизаше много навътре, защото силите й не се бяха върнали съвсем. Внезапно чу момчешки смях и стреснато погледна към плажа. По стълбите слизаха, хилейки се две момчета, които се надпреварваха кой ще стигне по-бързо до долу. Зад тях вървеше спокойно друг младеж, който бе прехвърлил кърпа на рамото си. Първите двама се сборичката и паднаха на пясъка, като започнаха да се търкалят. Последният се спря пред захвърлените дрехи, наведе се и ги вдигна. Насочи погледа си в посока към Сакура. Тя уплашено пое дъх и се гмурна под водата.

„Защо ли ми трябваше да влизам точно сега..." – помисли си тя.

- Какво е това? – попита едното момче, като се изправи и посочи роклята в ръцете на най-високия.

- Някоя мацка се е съблякла! – възкликна другото, изтупвайки прашинките от себе си. То се приближи и грабна роклята и сутиена. – Ела да я намерим! – сръга приятеля си и двамата се затичаха по протежението на плажа.

- Идиоти. – въздъхна последният, когато те се отдалечиха. Той огледа морето още веднъж, после пусна кърпата си на земята, затича се и се гмурна във водата.

„Какво да правя?!"

Питаше се Сакура притеснено. Въздухът й свършваше, а тя не бе сигурна дали може да се покаже над повърхността. Беше прекалено близо до плажа и лесно можеха да я забележат! Кретените дори й взеха дрехите! А какво щеше да стане, ако я видеха?  
Тя сложи ръка пред устните си. Не можеше да издържи повече. И тъкмо, когато щеше да се предаде и се опита да излезе нагоре, някой сграбчи киткат накара да се обърне. Очите й се разшириха от ужас. Девойката нямаше време да стори каквото и да е, преди младежът пред нея, да я притегли към себе си и да впие устни в нейните. Сакура се опита да се отскубне, но постепенно разбра, че той й дава от своя въздух. След малко се отдели от нея, даде й знак да почака и излезе на повърхността. Другите двама бяха твърде далеч, за да я видят, ето защо той се гмурна отново, хвана я за лакътя и я изтегли нагоре. Срам заля момичето и то автоматично покри с ръка гърдите си.

- Аз... – промърмори тя, но той я прекъсна.

- Ти ТЪПА ли си?! – извика ядосано. – Знаеше ли какво щеше да стане, ако те видеха!? Идиотите мъкнат фотоапарат със себе си точно поради тази причина!

- ХЕЙ! КАКЪВ СИ ТИ ДА МИ ВИКАШ?! – изнерви се тя.

- Този, който мислеШЕ да те отърве от положението. – отвърна той. – Но като се позамисля, мога да ги викна да поснимат малко... Ти би могла да заемеш първо място в тяхната колекция.. Не се среща често момиче с розова коса... Боядисана ли е? – попита, подсмихвайки се, като хвана един кичур, но Сакура го перна по ръката.

- НЕ! ЕСТЕСТВЕНА Е! – отвърна му изнервено.

- По-добре не викай, че ще те чуят. – ухили й се. Девойката се вгледа в лицето му. Беше красив, не можеше да спори. Имаше невероятни очи с малко по-наситен зелен цвят от нейния. Светлокестенявата му коса, която бе средно дълга, изглеждаше златна под лъчите на слънцето. Тялото му бе добре тренирано... И беше... ИЗНЕРВЯЩ. При това МНОГО.

- Всъщност, мога да им помогна да те видят... Все пак им се водя „приятел"...

- Не, чакай! – възкликна тя, но младежът се гмурна под водата. – Супер... Сега какво да правя... – Изпищя, когато усети как той хваща краката й и ги поставя, така че тя да седне на раменете му, след което се изправи и момичето бе извън водата. Сакура обви ръце около гърдите си.

- Пусни ме, тъпако! Веднага! – започна да вика и да се опитва да го изрита.

- И защо да го правя? – попита я спокойно. – Нима се нуждаеш от помощта ми?

- Хн! – нацупи се тя и врътна глава настрани.

- Кажи вълшебните думички и ще ти помогна да се измъкнеш от тази неловка ситуация. – Минаха няколко секунди, но тя не издаде и звук. – Хайдееее. – започна да я тръска.

- Оф... Моля те, измъкни ме оттук. – промърмори момичето.

- Оо, това не са вълшебните думички. Трябва да кажеш, че ще излизаш с мен две седмици. – подсмихна се той и отмести няколко розови кичура, които гъделичкаха челото му.

- Моля!? – зяпна тя.

- О, виж, връщат се! – възкликна той и кимна към момчетата. – Дали да не ги повикам? ЕЙ, МОМ- - Сакура запуши устата му.

- Хубаво. Ще излизам с теб 2 седмици, а сега ме пусни долу! – изсъска му тя, като се наведе към него.

- Обещаваш ли? – попита я.

- Обещавам.

- Добре, чакай тук. Ще ги разкарам. Тъй като се съмнявам да си намериш роклята, ще ти оставя моята кърпа. Доскоро!

Непознатият й намигна и я хвърли назад. Момичето не очакваше това и цапна в морето, като се нагълта с вода. Изчака както й бе наредено и скоро остана сама.

- В какво се забърках... – проплака на себе си, увивайки се с оставената кърпа.


End file.
